


The Forgotten Portrait

by egare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, written in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egare/pseuds/egare
Summary: There was one painting in Hogwarts that never moved.





	The Forgotten Portrait

There was one painting in all of Hogwarts that never moved.

Everyone knew that it never did; The students, professors, paintings and ghosts. The girls 'ooh'd' and 'aah'd' over the painting, from the dark streaks atop his head to the little amount of brown trousers that showed before it turned to the portrait. In between was a lighter purple rest of its hair, a tattered dark blue coat, and a simple green shirt. Breaking the shirt and trousers was a thick brown belt. His face wasn't in a smile nor a frown, the painting being of a simple sleeping man.

The main focus of the painting wasn't the man, but rather the thing in his hands. It seemed to rest upon his chest, both hands clasping the stem of the blue rose. It sparkled without sparkles, glowed without light, and was the thing that caught the attention of wandering students in the first place. The man wouldn't have been noticed without the rose, it would have just been a painting lost in an auction, never to see (without actually seeing) Hogwarts.

There was one main rumor about the painting. Some said that one of the previous Headmasters, a muggleborn, had bought it from an auction and decided to put it up in one of the empty spaces of the walls. That explained why it was the second closest painting on the left to the Headmaster's office. A few of the seventh years, as as some professors, said that they saw it at a Guertena showcase at a gallery. Even fewer knew the name of the painting, _The Forgotten Portrait._

The paintings, students, ghosts, and professors were all interested in the painting at some point, if they came across it. Students tried to jinx it or blow it apart to find a secret room, but to no success. There were charms placed on the painting that wouldn't allow it to get hurt. Other students attempted to find out a password, the guesses ranging from "Blue Rose" to "Avada Kedavra"; Those didn't work either, and eventually the children (and some ghosts) gave up to enjoy the rest of the school year with their friends.

But even after all the years of attempting and failing to find out a secret to the painting, the sleeping man wouldn't move. The forgotten portrait was simply a muggle painting, unmoving, unchanging, that stood out from all those other paintings that did.

 


End file.
